


僕を贈ります/The gift is me

by nekoaneki



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:20:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27263374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekoaneki/pseuds/nekoaneki
Summary: 【I will translate it into English later!】設定マクタク(markumi)が現代で既に恋人同士。交際１年目のマニキ(Xander)の誕生日のお話。タクミは大学２年生の19歳、マニキは26歳、カムイは20歳。タクミは生まれも育ちも星堂(白夜)。マニキは生まれも育ちもノア(暗夜)。カムイは星堂生まれのノア育ち(長期のホームステイ)。ちなみに星堂のイメージは日本、ノアのイメージはドイツ。マニキは３年前に転勤で星堂に移住。真夏にタクミと出会ってなんやかんやあって恋人になって夏の終わりから同棲を始めた。カムイはマニキの家にホームステイに行っていて、たまに星堂に帰るくらい。そろそろ学生の身分を離れるので、星堂の生活に慣れるために１ヶ月前に母国に帰国した。まだ星堂語が拙い。
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Takumi
Kudos: 3





	僕を贈ります/The gift is me

「うーん…これじゃないな…」

タクミはデパートの老舗文具店で２時間も頭を悩ませていた。彼の視線の先では展示用ガラスケースに並べられた万年筆がスポットライトを浴びてキラキラと輝いている。恋人のマークスの誕生日のため、彼に似合いの贈り物をしようと高級文具店を訪れた。しかし、見れば見るほど、筆記具もペンケースも彼は既に十分質の良い一品を持っているのではないかと思えてきてしまった。他に手帳はどうかと思いついても、そういえば上質な革のやつを使っていたんだっけ、とすぐにボツ。ペーパーウェイトは使っていなかったはず、と探してみれば桁の１つも２つも違う値札にめまいを覚えた。学生の身分で買えるようなものではない。急に場違いな気がして店員に捕まる前に逃げるようにその店を後にした。それが２時間前のことだ。それでも他に何を贈ればいいかわからず、スマホで調べまくった文具店を彷徨っているところだ。

「どうしよう…。マークスさんの誕生日、もう明後日なのに…」

彼はタクミがしてくれることなら、手料理でもきっと喜んでくれるだろう。しかし、タクミはどうしても何か品物を贈りたかった。マークスの気持ちを疑うわけではないが、いかんせんタクミは自分に自信がない。ゆえについつい良くない考えに落ちてしまう。

「いつか素敵な女性が現れて、マークスさんはその人と…」

自分で思っておいてタクミはひどく哀しくなった。何か形に残る物を彼の傍においてもらいたと強く思うのは、きっとその暗い思いを少しでも振り払うためのささやかな試みなのだろう。そう、タクミ自身気付いていた。

「はぁ…。でももう遅いし…。あまり遅くなったらマークスさんに迷惑かけてしまう。しかたない、プレゼント探しはまた明日にしよう…」

歩き疲れた足を引き擦りながら、タクミはラッシュ時の駅を目指して歩いて行った。

―――――

帰宅ラッシュ時を少し過ぎて、マークスは恋人と住むマンションに歩を進めていた。最近のタクミのソワソワした様子から察するに、２日後に来る自身の誕生日の準備をしているのだろうということはわかっていた。祝おうとしていることを隠しておきたいであろうタクミの気持ちを慮って何も気付かないふりを貫いてはいるが、内心嬉しくてしかたがない。

「兄弟たちが祝ってくれたのもいい思い出だが。いいものだな…、恋人と迎える誕生日というのは」

玄関ドアに手をかける。マークスは必要以上に綻んでしまった顔をしゃっきりと整え、ただいまと言った。

「あ、おかえりなさい。今日は卵が余ってたからオムライスにしました」

部屋の奥から、タクミの声とケチャップとコンソメのいい香りがする。腹の虫が鳴きそうなのを誤魔化しながらマークスは食卓についた。

「いただきます」

ふたり揃って手を合わせ、食事時の感謝の言葉を述べる。礼儀正しいのはふたりがお互いを好ましく思う美点のひとつだ。マークスはいつもながら安心できる”普通”においしい夕食を頬張った。

―――――

そうしてあっという間にその日はやってくる。あの後、結論から言うとタクミは贈り物を買うことができなかった。というのも、プレゼントを探せる最終期限である誕生日前日に急な用事が入ってしまったのだ。用事の相手は、一つ上の兄のカムイ。出かける直前に入った電話にがっくりしたが、一ヶ月ほど前に海外から帰国したばかりでしばらく会っていなかった兄の助けを無下にもできず、簡単な通訳をしてカムイの用事が済んだ頃にはとっくに日は落ちてしまっていた。

「そういえば、マークス兄さんの誕生日明日だっけ？ごめんね、前日に付き合わせちゃって。どんなプレゼント用意したの？」  
「…あー……」  
「どうしたの？」  
「それさ…今日探しに行こうと思ってたんだよね…」  
「え…。えええ！」  
「でももう今日は遅いから帰らないと…。明日、どうしようかな…」

若干焦りを含んだ歪な笑い方をする弟を見てカムイは慌てて謝った。

「ごごごごめんタクミ！僕はなんてことを…」  
「いや、そんなに謝らなくても…。誕生日プレゼントのこと言わなかったのは僕だし」  
「うう…、本当にごめんよ…。でも、どうするの？プレゼント」  
「うん…。あ、兄さん何かいい案あるかな？明日は休日だからこっそり買いに行くことはできないんだ。だから今日の夜中に家で準備できるものとか…」  
「うーん…、家で一晩で準備できるもの…」

カツカツとスマホを叩くカムイの横で自分も同じように検索するタクミ。その間にも帰りの電車の時間は迫る。

「タクミ、タクミ！これは？」  
「ビーフストロガノフ…。料理はするけど、こんなに手の込んだものはちょっと…」  
「そ、そっか…。えーと、じゃあこれなんかどう？！」  
「リラクゼーションマッサージ…ね…。カムイ兄さんは知らないだろうけど、マークスさんの肩こり…凝りすぎて僕にはどうにもできなかったんだよ…。はは…はぁ…」  
「え、ええ…」

ふたりは時間目一杯まで頑張ったが、残念ながら収穫はナシ。

「本当にごめんよぉ〜！何か思いついたらすぐに連絡するからぁ〜！」

お兄ちゃんを嫌いにならないで〜、と泣き言を言う兄を宥めながら、タクミはカムイを電車に押し込んで見送った。

「やれやれ…どうしたもんかな…」

ホームの反対側に滑り込んできた電車に乗り込むと、タクミはガラス窓に写りこんだ自分に呟いた。

―――――

「ただいま…」  
「おかえり。今日は仕事がスムーズに済んでな。早く帰ってきたんだ」

タクミが家に帰ると、珍しいことにマークスがすでに帰宅していた。リビングのローテーブルには飲みかけのティーカップとしおりが挟まった本が置かれている。

「そうなんですね。あ、夕食これから作ります」  
「いや、今日は私が買ってきた」

そう言ってキッチンにやってきたマークスは紙袋に入った寿司折りを取り出して見せた。

「わあ！スサノオ寿司の特上握りだ！」  
「ちらし寿司もある。分けて食べよう」  
「はい！僕、お皿用意しますね」  
「ああ、私は緑茶をお茶をいれておこう」

熱々の緑茶と色とりどりの寿司を並べて、ふたりはいつものように声を揃えた。

「いただきます」

大ぶりのマグロを口に運べば、新鮮で脂の乗った濃厚な味が舌を愉しませる。じっくりとその味を堪能して胃に送り出してから、タクミは思わず歓喜のため息を吐いた。

「はぁー…」  
「ははは。うまいか？」  
「はい…すごく美味しいです」  
「それはよかった」  
「ところで」  
「ん？なんだ？」  
「明日って、空いてますよね？」

タクミの言葉に、マークスは小さく唸ってからそれがなぜ問われているのか全く気づかないふりをして答えた。

「明日か…。特に予定はないが、どうした？」  
「えっと…その…、誕生日を…お祝いしたくて…」  
「…ん？ああ、明日だったか」  
「ええ！？覚えてなかったんですか？」  
「まあ、あまり頓着する方ではないんだ」

マークスは実際、元々は自分の誕生日を気にする方ではなく、兄弟たちに祝われて思い出すことも多々あった。しかし、今回は恋人と迎える初めての誕生日である。堅物のマークスとはいえ、タクミの動向を見て心待ちにしてしまうのは無理からぬことだった。

(ほんとに忘れてる人っているんだ…。誕生日のこと一応聞いておいて良かったな。明日に予定が入ってなかったのは良かったけど…。プレゼントどうしよう…ほんと、ね)

少しぬるくなった緑茶を啜ってから、タクミはそこに写る自分に目で語りかけた。

ピピ♪

ふと、タクミのスマホが着信を知らせた。タクミは床の上のスマホを手に取ると画面上の通知ウィンドウを開く。送信者はカムイだった。

《タクミ！遅くなってごめん！もしかしたらこれもダメかもしれないけど…》

そんな文面から始まったメールの続きには、思いもしない解決案が記されていた。

「どうした？何かあったのか？」  
「…あ、ううん！あ！いえ！なにも！なんでもないです！」  
「そうか…ならいいのだが…」

ぴしりと固まったタクミを気にして声をかけたマークスだったが、一体どうしたというのか、大げさなまでのリアクションでなんでもないと言うタクミを前にして、重ねて問うことは憚られた。

「あー…、そうだ！お風呂！僕、お風呂沸かしてきますね」  
「あ、あぁ」  
「片付けもあるので！お風呂沸いたら先に入ってください！」  
「う、うむ…わかった…」

そそくさと風呂を沸かし、食べ終わった皿を片付けて、落ち着き無くちょろちょろと動き回るタクミを、勘づかれないよう本の向こうから見守りながらマークスは思った。

なんでもないということはないのだろうな。彼はわかりやすい。何かしらハプニングがあったのだろう。とはいえ本人が明かさないのであれば自分の出る幕ではない。それがもし、自分に関することならばなおさらだ。…自惚れかもしれないが。タクミはできることは自分で成し遂げたいと思う子だから、自分から助けを求めるまでは信じて見守るのが…。いかんな…彼はカムイと違ってホームステイに来たのではないというのに。

マークスは海外の出身である。星堂に来てからまだ３年。母国に住んでいたころは星堂人の少年をホームステイに迎えていた。あとで知ったが、その少年カムイは、タクミの１つ上の兄だった。そんな経緯で、もうひとりの弟のようでもあるタクミのことを、マークスはついつい保護者のような視点で見てしまう。

しばらくして風呂が沸いた。どこかソワソワと落ち着かないタクミにひとりの時間を作ってやるため、一声かけるとマークスはリビングを出た。

―――――

そろりそろりと、タクミは風呂場の様子を伺う。シャワーの音がして、どうやらマークスはしばらく出てきそうにない。そうわかると、タクミは大きなため息をついてソファに突っ伏すとメールを開いた。

「ちょっと…、えぇ…？」

カムイからのメール。

《タクミがプレゼントになるとかはどうかな！？》

「どうかな、じゃないよ！」

タクミは、ソファとクッションの間にスマホを突っ込むとその上からボフボフと別のクッションを叩きつけた。そして少しの静けさのあと、くうう、という呻き声と共にタクミは小さく呟いた。

「そんな…、そんなあれ…、あの…あれに…誘うようなこと…、恥ずかしくてできないよ…」

消え入りそうな声は、胸の中のクッションに吸い込まれた。

数十分後。風呂から上がったマークスが見たのは『すみません。お風呂はあとで入ります。では、また明日』と丁寧に書かれた手紙だった。ふうむ、と息を吐いて手紙を手に取る。

「だいぶ気負わせてしまっているか…。かえってすまないな…。朝になっても思い悩んでいるようだったら、プレゼントなど無くとも、彼が一緒に過ごしてくれるだけで嬉しいと伝えねばな」

マークスはグラスに注いだ水を飲み干すと、恋人の健気さを窺い知れるメッセージを手に自室へ引き上げた。

灯りが消えて静かになったリビングに、タクミはそっと忍び込んだ。テーブルの上に微かに見えるガラスのコップ。それを手にするとタクミは再びリビングからそろりと抜け出す。

「一緒に過ごすだけで嬉しいだなんて…。そんなこと言われたら…僕は…」

真っ赤になった顔が、グラスに残った水の中からタクミを覗き込んでいた。

―――――

「マークスさん…。あの、まだ起きてますか？」

数時間後。23:50。控えめに部屋のドアを叩く音とあのまま今日は眠るのだろうと思っていたタクミの声がした。マークスは読んでいた本をサイドテーブルに置くと、ベッドから降りタクミを迎え入れた。

「ああ、大丈夫だ。起きている。どうしたんだ？もうあのまま今日は休むのかと思っていたが」  
「あ…すみません。言葉が足らなかったですね。もうすぐ日付が変わるので、そのときに…お祝いをと思って…」

タクミはもじもじとして、下ろした髪の先を落ち着きなくいじり続けている。その姿のなんといじらしいことか。そして…この状況のなんと理性を試されることか！恋人が、日付の変わる時、寝間着姿で、部屋に訪ねて来たのだ。風呂上がりで、シャンプーの香りが…。いや！単に祝いの言葉を伝えるためだけかもしれないが！

「そうか…ありがとう。君に祝ってもらえてとても嬉しく思う。ありがとう」

努めて。いつもより努めて５割増しで理性を働かせながらマークスは優しく感謝を伝えた。それを聞いたタクミは、ホッとしたような顔で柔らかく笑った。

「あ、そろそろ…」

そう言って手元を見たタクミと一緒にマークスはその手の中の腕時計を見つめる。カチカチと時を刻む秒針が午前0時を指したとき、マークスは爽やかな花の香りに包まれた。そして。

「ハッピーバースデー、マークスさん。えっと…プレゼントは…、その…。僕です…」  
「んん？！」

しっかりと抱きしめてくる体温と『プレゼントは僕』という言葉に、マークスの頭は混乱を極めていた。

「ちょ、ちょっと待ちなさい！タクミ、君は自分が何を言っているのかわかっているのか？」

宥めすかして絡められた腕を解かせると、その両肩に手を置いて諭すようにマークスは言う。恐らくとてつもなく勇気を振り絞った結果なのだろうと感じた彼は、タクミを傷つけないよう細心の注意を払って向き合った。

「わ、わかってます！僕だって…、僕だって子どもじゃない！それに僕達は」  
「わかっている！それはわかっているが…なんでまた今日なんだ。随分急じゃないか…。まあ、座りなさい。このまま立って話すことでもないだろう」

マークスはタクミをベッドに腰掛けるよう促し、自分もその隣へ腰を下ろした。

「それで？普段こんなに突飛なことをするような君じゃないだろう。何があった。私に教えてくれないか？」  
「べ、別に事情とか…」  
「そうか。…では、これはあくまで私の想像だが。君はおそらく、私の誕生日プレゼントを用意しようとしてくれていた。しかし、何らかの理由で準備が間に合わなかった。そこで…そうだな、兄弟に相談をした。その結果、いまこうしている」  
「えぇ！なんで知ってるんですか！？」  
「はっはっは。的中したようだな」

隣で頭を抱えながらカムイの名前を呟くタクミの肩を軽く叩きながら、あくまで自分の想像と願望の話だとマークスが言う。それを聞いたタクミは頭を上げ、マークスを見つめて口を開いた。

「願望…なんですよね？」  
「あ、あぁ」  
「僕が…僕自身をあなたにと。そうすると、思ったんでしょ？」  
「タクミ…私は」  
「好きなんです！」

タクミはマークスの首元に腕を回して抱きつくと精一杯の勇気を振り絞って言った。

「好きなんです、あなたが。だから僕は、僕をあなたに贈りたい。…品物じゃなくて、僕自身を…あなたの傍に置いてほしいんです」  
「タクミ…」

マークスはゆっくりと、しかし、しっかりとタクミを胸に抱いた。そして、丸まっていた背中を優しく擦ってやりながら向き直らせると優しく語りかけた。

「タクミ。君は、もう少し自分に自信を持っていいと思うぞ？私も君のことを好いている。安心しなさい」  
「だったら…！」  
「落ち着きなさい」

おもむろに重い前髪が除けられると、タクミが驚いて目を瞑った隙に額に何かが触れた。一瞬の後にそれがマークスの唇だとわかるとタクミはこれまでにないほど顔を真っ赤にしてそれを両手で覆った。

「〜〜〜〜〜」  
「さあ、今日はもう寝るぞ」  
「わあ！」  
「君は今夜はここで寝なさい」  
「…は、はい」

灯りが消え、ふたり分の大きさに膨らんだベッドを淡い月明かりが照らした。微かに聞こえていた密やかな笑い声もいまは止み、ただ時計の針だけが新しい日々に向けて動き出していた。


End file.
